Meeting the family
by Rose-Aki
Summary: On Christmas Eve Temari learns that Shikamaru's family doesn't only consists of his own clan, but the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan as well. Shikamaru/Temari, hints of Ino/Sai


A/N: This is going up early because I'm with my family over Christmas and still have a long drive in front of me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my annual Christmas story :)

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Temari nervously looked into the mirror. She wore a beautiful black kimono with golden fans on it while her hair was in its usual four ponytails and her lips were a light shade of red. At this time of the year she normally sat at home with her brothers wearing comfortable clothes and enjoyed their self-made burned cookies. However a lot had changed in the last year. After the war her and a certain lazy shinobi had finally acknowledged their feelings for each other and they had moved in together a few months ago.

"Are you ready?" The man she was thinking about and who was also the reason she was dressed like this pulled her out of her thoughts.

"I'm not the one who fell asleep on the couch and had to get ready in a hurry." Temari reminded him before she opened their front door. "Let's go lazy."

The Suna kunoichi was sure that she heard him whisper a 'troublesome woman', but otherwise he didn't complain and followed her. It was ironic that it seemed like she was forcing him to go to this celebration when in truth it was the Christmas party of his clan.

When they arrived at the place near the Nara forest, where the celebration was hold, it was decorated with bright lights and beautiful flowers. The buffet was huge and the food smelled delicious. It was obvious which three clans were celebrating here together. Not only the Nara clan was here, but also the Yamanaka and Akimichi clan. Shikamaru had explained to her that their clans had always been close and that celebrating together on Christmas Eve was a tradition.

Temari wasn't a shy person, but seeing all these people she didn't know was overwhelming. Considering that and the way some of them were watching her with a critical eye, she felt even more nervous. Normally Temari wouldn't care what anyone thought of her, but these people were all close to Shikamaru and she wanted them to accept her.

Not one to give up without a fight, even if someone was judging her, she looked confidently at the people around her. With her mask in place she was sure that no one would realize how uncomfortable she was really feeling. However a certain lazy shinobi seemed to see right through her. Shikamaru gently took her hand in his and when she looked at him questioning he smiled at her in reassurance. In moments like this she felt herself fall in love with him even more than she already was. Despite that Shikamaru was lazy, when it counted he was there for the people he cared about, no matter how troublesome it might be for him. This small gesture made her heart beat faster and she returned his smile. Now that she was holding his hand she felt her usual confidence return and when Shikamaru introduced her to his uncles she was slowly starting to enjoy herself.

Later that evening when Shikamaru went to the buffet to get them both something to eat Ino approached Temari, who was more than happy to see one of her friends.

"So how do you like our little party?" Ino smiled at her.

"Well, I'm not used to talking to so many people I don't know."

"I'm sure you're doing a better job than Sai." Ino nodded at her boyfriend, who was talking to two other Yamanakas. "He really tries, but my family doesn't seem to share his taste in books."

Temari looked over to where Sai stood and Ino was right, the two man next to him looked slightly confused. Now that her and Shikamaru were a couple, the Suna kunoichi spent a lot of time with her friends here. Often enough she had seen how Sai was trying to talk to people in a friendly way and often enough it went wrong, but in the end he slowly seemed to understand the concept of feelings and friendships. That Ino and Sai ended up together had been a surprise, but then again who was she to judge, because Shikamaru and her weren't the normal couple either. It had taken some time until the villagers stopped talking about her, after all she was from Suna. Thankfully after a while everyone was now quite okay with it. Considering that she smiled at Ino and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry too much. Sai is a good guy and I'm sure your family will realize that in time."

"I hope so." Ino looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, after what happened during the war Shikamaru has to take the lead in the clan and I have to do that as well for the Yamanaka clan. Being the new clan leaders people judge us and our choices especially hard. Our families stand behind us, but others fear that our three clans are weakened because of our losses."

Of course had Temari known that Shikamaru had to lead the Nara clan in his father's place and Ino her clan, but only now she realized what a huge responsibility this was. Shikaku and Inoichi had been respected shinobi and despite that their children had earned a high status as well, they were still young and people would keep a close eye on them. It had been a hard year for them and Temari was sure that they missed their fathers especially around this time of the year, but it was good to see that the bonds between the three clans were so strong.

During the evening Temari had seen with how much respect everyone treated Shikamaru and she could see that Ino was indeed right, their families stood behind them. Sure, it would still be difficult to convince others that they could be clan leader, but as long as the three clans supported each other, they could do it. Now it made sense that everyone was watching her so closely, they wanted to make sure that she was really willing to stay with Shikamaru.

A small smile stole its way on the kunoichi's face. It was common knowledge that the three families were close, but seeing how deeply they cared for each other was just beautiful. Her brothers had been quite protective as well when they had learned of her relationship with Shikamaru, so Temari could see where his family was coming from.

"You know, as long as your family stands behind you, you'll be alright." Temari voiced her thoughts. "I can't speak for Sai, but if I know something about him, it's that he is willing to stay by your side no matter what."

"Just as you're going to stay with Shikamaru." It was more a statement than a question.

"Of course. Who else is going to keep that lazy-ass in line?" Temari smirked and saw how the sad look in Ino's eyes disappeared.

"Just as I predicted, you two are already being troublesome." A deep voice could be heard from behind them and a moment later Temari felt Shikamaru's hand on the small of her back.

"We were just talking about how lazy you are and that's not a secret to anyone." Temari smirked at him and leaned a little against him. Neither of them was very affectionate in public, but the happy atmosphere around them was clearly affecting them.

Before Shikamaru could defend himself or say a sentence that would surely include his favorite word, Ino spoke up.

"I agree with Temari on that." She smirked at her best friend, before she looked back at Sai and her two family members. "Anyway, I better go over there and save my cousin and uncle from Sai. He got a book from Kakashi for Christmas and I really don't want him to talk about that to my family."

With amusement Temari and Shikamaru watched Ino go and join Sai. It seemed that she just arrived in the right moment, because she immediately pulled him away from her family. After they were out of sight Temari looked around again. The people celebrating here together cared deeply for each other and just wanted to make sure that she was the right one for Shikamaru. Knowing that, she felt herself relax. She had convinced Yoshino, so she could do that with the rest of his family as well.

Later when they were back home from the party, both changed into comfortable clothes and laying down together, Temari was deep in thoughts. Earlier that evening she had been nervous to meet everyone, but now she felt different. Shikamaru's family didn't only consisted of the members of his own clan, but also the people of the Akimichi and Yamanaka clan. She had often heard that Shikamaru, Ino and Choji grew up like siblings, but today she had really seen how close not only they were but their clans as well. Meeting the family was always stressful, she could still remember how nervous Shikamaru had been about his first official dinner with her brothers after they had started dating, but just like back then it had turned out alright in the end. After today she had a feeling that she had convinced his family. Despite that she was sure that Shikamaru already knew that she would support him with his responsibility, she wanted to tell him that with words as well.

"I spoke to Ino today." She began in a soft voice. "I know how hard it must be on you two and your clans. I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

At her words she felt Shikamaru turn to her and in the moonlight she could see the loving look in his eyes that was only directed at her. Of course the genius knew about what she was talking and the meaning behind her words. Gently he pulled her face closer to his.

"I know and as troublesome as you are sometimes, there is no other woman I want to have by my side than you." With that Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her.

Smiling into the kiss Temari thought that it was really true that Christmas was all about family and love and she was glad to have both in her life.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas :)


End file.
